catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
George/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of George. The George costume design is frequently used for Pouncival. Designs Kitten Design 4 George.jpg UK Productions Original London Production John Chester in the Original Cast, 1981 Subsequent London Casts * Geoff Davids 05/82 - 12/83 * Wayne Fowkes 12/83 - 10/86 (George / Macavity) * Steven Wayne 10/86 - 02/01 George l8806 44.jpg|Steven Wayne, 1988 George l8904 15.jpg|Steven Wayne, 1989 George Steven Wayne L9002.png|Steven Wayne, 1990 George l9011 34.jpg|Steven Wayne, 1990 George l9111 25.jpg|Steven Wayne, 1991 George l9206.png|Steven Wayne, 1992 George l9211 35.jpg|Steven Wayne, 1992 George l9406.jpg|Steven Wayne, 1994 L9608 george.jpg|Steven Wayne, 1996 George Steven Wayne L9712.png|Steven Wayne, 1997 George L9911 finale.png|Steven Wayne, 1999 George Bill l9911 49.jpg |Steven Wayne, 1999 Babygriz George l9911 56.jpg |Steven Wayne, 1999 George Jellicle Songs 2 L9002.png|Steven Wayne, 1990 George Jellicle Songs L9011.jpg|Steven Wayne, 1990 George Jellicle Songs l9305.jpg|Steven Wayne, 1993 London George Bailey Swing.jpg|Swing Asparagus George Victor L1999 11.jpg|Steven Wayne, 1999 Jemima George Ruthie Henshall Steven Wayne.jpg|Steven Wayne and Ruthie Henshall 1989 Steven Wayne Jacqui Harman.jpg|Steven Wayne and Jacqui Harman, 1989 George Steven Wayne 1989.jpg|Steven Wayne, 1989 Griz Admetus Ria Jones Steven Wayne AXX89P.jpg|Steven Wayne and Ria Jones, 1989 - 1990 (captioned "Admetus" not "George") Raffish Crew l9011 21.jpg|1990 Raffish Crew l9211 19.jpg|1992 Raffish Crew l9511 30.jpg|1995 Raffish Crew l9911 08.jpg|1999 1998 Film Frank Thompson as Rumpus Cat / George George Frank Thompson film 1.jpg George Munkus Plato Film 01.jpg George Pounce Tumble Plato Film 01.jpg George Frank Thompson film 2.jpg George Frank Thompson film 3.jpg George Frank Thompson film 4.jpg George Misto Babygriz.jpg Asparagus George Plato film.jpg George candid Frank Thompson film.jpg UK Tours UK/International Tour Following the use of the George costume for Pouncival in the London revival, the subsequent UK Tour has used the George costume for swings and press appearances. Electra George Alice Cornwell Dane Quixall UK16 01.jpg|Dane Quixall (Swing) Electra George Basel press 22.jpg Electra George Basel press 13.jpg Electra George Basel press 12.jpg Electra George Basel press 11.jpg Electra George Basel press 06.jpg Australian Productions The 1989 tour was the first Australian-based production to use named Swings. Australia Tour 1989 George Justin McNamara Aus 1989 01.png|Justin McNamara George Justin McNamara Aus 1989 02.png|Justin McNamara Australasia 2007-2010 * Brian Gillespie * Kyle A Stevens * James Cooper Jellicle Ball Group Aus 2009 01.jpg Asia Tour 2014 * Aaron Lynch George Marina Bay Sands Singapore 2015.jpg|Swing Australia NZ 2015 This production included George as a full character, not a swing role. However the George costume design was taken by Pouncival, so he appeared as a soft grey cat. * Sam Hooper Mungo Jemima and George ig Aus15.jpg Alonzo Keanu Gonzalez George Sam Hooper Aus15.png Mungo George backstage ig Aus15.jpg Backstage Last Show Aus 2016 01.jpg Asia Tour 2017 * Taylor Scanlan George Taylor Scanlan 1.jpg George Taylor Scanlan 2.jpg George Taylor Scanlan Asia 17 1.jpg Other Productions South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 As with the Australian productions, the World Tour used George as a named Swing. * Gareth Dry * Derek Taylor * Anthony Costanzo Naming of South African Cats Labelled.jpg Moscow 2005 George Moscow 05 2.jpg|Konstantin Sokolov Pyramid 1 Moscow 05.jpg|George on right, Pouncival on left Jellicle Songs 11 Moscow 05 press.jpg Jellicle Songs 10 Moscow 05.jpg George Moscow 05 1.jpg Jellicle Songs 2 Moscow 05.jpg Jellicle Songs 5 Moscow 05.jpg Naming of Cats 19 Moscow 05.jpg Bustopher 4 Moscow 05.jpg Jenny George Moscow 05 finale.jpg South Korea 2008 George Korea 2008.png China 2012 George Naibao Tuxia China 2012 01.jpg George Naibao Tuxia China 2012 02.jpg Category:Character Galleries